Welcome to the OC
by ShipsCollide
Summary: HIATUS. Logan, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory go to the O.C. Rory and Logan are dating, Java Junkie are engaged, Sethummer, and Ryrissa are 2gether. Ryrissa go to Berkley, Sethummer go to Brown but are home for the summer.Teen 4 lang
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Hope you like it!!

* * *

Welcome to the O.C.

"I'm gonna miss you sugars" Babbette said hugging Lorelai and Rory.

"We aren't dying Babbette! Just leaving for the summer." Rory explained for the 100th time. " But we will miss you too!" she finished.

"Well, okay." She hugs the Gilmore's one last time and then "Bye dolls."

"Stay cool. Have a fun summer." Morey says hugging the girls.

"Bye Babbette. Bye Morey." The Gilmore's call as they leave. Miss Patti comes over to say a final good-bye. "Bye Lorelai.' Hug, "Bye Rory," hug.

"Bye Patti" They say. "And they're gone." Lorelai says when everyone is gone.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave!" Rory said.

"I thought that we'd be stuck here forever" Lorelai continues.

"Never to enjoy the hot sun of California."

"We would never see anything but the gazebo,"

"And Luke's"

"Again."

"Are you guys done being dramatic?" Luke asked.

"Um… Yes." Lorelai says kissing him. _ Beep. Beep._

"That's Logan!" Rory says running to his car. They kiss and Luke and Lorelai walk over and stand by them. "Hey Logan." She says coming up for air, but still in his arm.

"Hey Ace." He replies, only then noticing the evil eye he's getting from Luke.

"Hi Lorelai. Luke" He extends his hand to her. They shake hands then he does with Luke.

"Hey Logan" Lorelai says. While nudging Luke making him slightly wince, and go "Yea, hi Logan."

" 'Kay so we going to the house to get our bags or what?" Rory asks

"Yea, let's go." Lorelai answers. The four get in Logan's car and drive to the Gilmore's. Luke has moved in with them, but has kept the "apartment" above the diner, just in case.

They were driving listening to a mix tape Lane had made them. Then Logan's cell rang and since he was driving, "Can you get that Rory?" He asked.

"Sure" she answered. "Hello? Hey Finn." Rory said smiling. "Un-huh. I'll ask him, but no promises. Yes, Finn I love you, too." She said laughing then turned to Logan and, "Hey Logan," he nodded so she continued, "Finn wants to come to California with us, and he has two friends he wants to bri- oh okay. Anyways he said it's Colin and someone else. Sooo can they come." Lorelai and Luke are watching the interaction amused. Logan turns to Rory for a second and sees her "Gilmore pout" so he says, "Of course they can come. Boy or Girl."

Rory smiles at Logan then faces away and talks to Finn again saying, "Yes yall can come. Okay, you're welcome. Oh well I won't tell no worries. And is your 'friend' a boy or girl. Finn, Finn, Finn listen to me, not Colin your other fr- yes. Okay. I'll see you then. I love you too." She takes a deep breathe after having a good laugh.

"So what is going on?" Logan asks

"Well, his friend is a boy, oh and In case you were wondering Colin is too, of course THEY had to check to be sure."

"They?" Logan asks scared of the answer.

"Oh well yes, they. Because Colin is too drunk to tell." Rory says laughing.

"Oh God." Logan groans. "And what did you say you wouldn't tell?"

"That Finn has dreams about me, and has always wanted me." She smiles.

"Wow. Some friends you guys have there. Can't wait to meet 'em," Lorelai laughs.

"Yea. I'm gonna kick Finn's ass." Logan says seriously.

"No Logan you can't. I mean you physically can, but no he was kidding you know how he gets." She said.

"Fine." Logan agrees.

The rest of the ride goes by without anything of importance. And the group gets their and unpack. Logan's cousin, Seth, comes over with his girlfriend Summer, and their friends Ryan, and Marissa. Seth was telling all about how Ryan and himself met, and the love stories of 'Ryrissa', 'Sethummer', and of course 'Captain Sparkles'. "And then they lived 'happily ever after?' " asks Lorelai, who is very entertained.

"Well, yea they kinda do I guess." Seth says kissing Summer's forhead.

_Knock. Knock._ "Oh that's probably Finn, Colin, and mystery man." Says Rory who then heads to the door. She opens it to Colin and Finn, "Hey guys," at this point Logan is standing by Rory and he says, "Hey,"

"Come 'ere Love," Finn says opening his arms.

"Excuse me?" Logan says.

"Logan, I haven't called you love since that sultry night in Bimini." Finn replied. So Rory hugged Him, then Colin. Logan said his hellos.

"So where's your friend."

"Right there." Finn said pointing to the side.

* * *

What do u thnk?

Who is Finn's friend? Have we met him before? Review!!!!!!


	2. Surprises!

disclaimer: i own nothing

an:so ther is some background on my gg characters in this one. sorry for the wait. here is ch2 hope you like it

* * *

**Surprises!**

"_Right there" Finn said pointing to the side._

Rory and Logan Looked next to Finn and,

"Tris?!" Rory said in complete shock. Logan got protective of her and rapped his arm around her, but she pulled out and hugged him.

"Hey Mary." Tristan said.

"Her name is Rory NOT Mary." Logan said.

"I'm aware" is all he said.

"Wait. You to know each other?" Finn asked clearly confused.

"Yea. We went to high school together, we were really good friends. Until SOMEONE" Rory glared at Tristan, "changed their number half way through freshman year so I couldn't talk to him anymore." She said and got a puppy dogface from Tristan. She rolled her eyes at this. (Freshman year of college)

"Yea, Yea, Yea I know you were mad Mary, but I did talk to you all the time, and visit some." He said. Rory then smiled at some unsaid joke.

"Wait till my mom sees you." she said and this made Tristan smile. Lorelai was walking to the kitchen to get more coffee now so she asked,

"Wait till I see who?"

"Me." Tristan said. Hearing the boy who was one of her daughter's best friends in high school made her jump.

"Hey Bible Boy" she said smiling when she recovered.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I, Lore?" He asked. This made both Rory and Lorelai laugh, and nod. Hearing all the talking Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, and Luke walked out to join the group. Introductions were made, except with Luke and Tristan. The group walked back to the living room, Lorelai's need for coffee momentarily forgotten.

"So let me get this straight. Your boyfriends' two best friends met up with one of your best friends from high school, at a random bar, and they hit it off. Now he is here, and instead of with your boyfriend you are sitting on the 'friends' lap. Did I get that?" Summer asked looking at her new friend, Rory.

"Yep. Pretty much." Rory answered turning her head to smile at Tristan.

"So can I ask you something, Ror?" Tristan asked.

"You just did." He fake laughed so she said he could.

"Is Deana out of your life? Because he was kinda an ass." He said earning a smile from Luke and Lorelai who never liked him and a playful hit and laugh from Rory.

"Yea. He's so gone."

"He was to clingy and called me names." He said.

"I know you poor baby." Rory says earning a hit from Tristan.

"You know, I always liked Jess though." Logan stood up and left the room at that point but Rory didn't notice.

"That's because: A. You two pulled pranks on Taylor, and B. He got rid of Dean and pissed him off." Rory laughed.

"You two are so cute!" Marissa gushed.

"Thanks, I guess." Rory said.

"Your welcome, Ror." Marissa smiled, kissing Ryan's cheek. "So tell us more about your crazy town."

"Oh. It is something." Luke says.

"That's an understatement." Tristan says.

"It's not that crazy" Rory says offensively.

"It sounds pretty crazy." Ryan says.

"He talks!" Lorelei shouts, causing Ryan to blush.

"I usually don't talk much because Seth is talking non-stop." He says.

"Sounds like two some bodies I know." Tristan said. Getting a hit from Rory, and a shoe thrown at him from Lorelai. "Who says I was talking to you?"

"Oh, you were." Lorelai says. This scene causes everyone to laugh.

"Seriously though, why aren't you talking baby?" Summer asks looking at Seth.

"I'm in shock. They got Ryan to blush, and can talk more than me."

"That's impossible!" Marissa squealed.

"I thought so too." Seth says looking very distant.

"Hey, guys. Where's Logan?" Rory wondered.

"He walked out while you and Tristan were talking." Ryan said after a few minutes of silent shrugs.

"Huh. I wonder why. I'm gonna go look for him." Rory said standing up.

"I'll come with you." Finn said. He stood up next to where Rory was already standing. He walked ahead and Rory ran to catch up and jumped on his back.

"You're lucky you're light, Love." He said to a laughing Rory.

"Whatever." Was her answer. They found Logan in his room, pouting.

"Hey, sad boy." She let her thoughts drift to Jess, and Kyle's party. It was a bad choice; it caused her to think of all the pain.

"Hey Ace," he looked up and saw Finn, "and Finn?" Finn just smiled.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked getting off of Finn's back.

"Nothing. Wanna go down stairs and get some ice cream in cones, I know that's the only way you eat it." Rory's mind went back to studying with Jess.

"I like all ice-cream. But I do prefer cones," Finn said smiling. Rory rolled her eyes at Finn,

"I want some too!" she said kissing him quickly on the cheek. They ran down the stairs. Once in the living room, "We're getting ice-cream in cones, if anybody wants some." Rory said. At hearing 'in cones' Luke thought of his nephew, he only ate ice cream in cones. Everyone but Luke got some ice cream. Luke lectured them that they would die soon. Everyone had fun. They made plans for the next day. Tristan told Rory a new author had a book signing the next day and they should go because he thought she would like it. So everyone decided to meet up at the Cohen's house for breakfast, go to the signing, and then shop.

* * *

soo its tristan!! wat do u think?!? reviews show me you love me!! & they make updates come faster


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
I know, I know what took me so long for the update? i honestly have no excuse. im soooo soooo sorry! i hope u will still read & review. but honestly could u give me a few more reviews! I put a lot of heart in2 this 1 honestly i did! hope u like it!!but i REALLY love this ch. without further ado here is ch3!

Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin, and Tristan all got ready and headed to the Cohen's. Once there they saw Ryan and Seth talking,

"C'mon Ryan you have to admit it!" they heard Seth whining.

"What does the mate have to admit?" Finn asked walking in.

"That Kid Chino would be a great super hero name for him!" Seth said looking at them. Everyone laughed.

"Yea. I know. So cool that he is making his own comic book, am I right?" Ryan said sarcastically. At this moment Sandy and Kirsten walk in.

"Yogalaties." They hear him saying.

"Yogalaties?" Ryan says when he hears this causing Kirsten to get annoyed with them.

"Yes I'm going to yogalaties!" she huffs. "Oh. We have company. Hi I'm Kirsten and this is my husband Sandy."

"Hi." Rory says first. "I'm Rory."

"So I've heard. It's nice to meet you." After they shook hands she continued. "Logan! Come give your favorite aunt a hug!" she gushed. Logan blushed lightly before hugging her.

"Hey Aunt Kirsten."

"What about Haley?" Seth asked.

"Well, she's great too."

"Finn, Colin! It's so nice to see you both!" she said hugging them as well. Then they hugged Sandy. "And that must be Tristan." She added looking at him.

"Yes, ma'am it is." He said extending his hand.

"Cohen! Atwood! Gilmore! Huntzberger! Du gray! McCrae! Grimaldi!" they heard Summer's voice yell. **(McCrae is Colin's last name & im not sure about Finn's but I heard that one somewhere.)**

"In here Roberts!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey guys!" Marissa said.

"Hey" they replied. Everyone had bagels. They then went out into Summer's car to go to the signing.

"So Tris, who is the author?"

"Oh, um just someone new. Says they were inspired by Hemmingway. They Hate Rand, think she's a political nut." He said avoiding her eyes.

"No." she said.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Nothing. Or is it Tristan?"

"It's nothing. Promise."

"Okay."

"Anyone else confused?" Ryan asked. Every one but Rory and Tristan said they were. They got to the bookstore in a matter of minutes. When they got there, they saw a sign saying 'The author of best-seller _'Her dodger and his small town princess: An epic love story' _. Rory gasped, and refused to go in.

"C'mon Ror! You've gotta come. It'll be fun!." Marissa said to her.

"No!" she responded sounding like a little kid.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! You will come in with us!" she said being motherly.

"Fine, mom!" she said pouting. They burst into giggles.

"Let's go!" Tristan said. They all went into the bookstore. The long was really long.

"Tris you said it wasn't! If it is I'm gonna kill you." She whined. He just laughed. They finally got to the front, and there he sat: Jess Mariano.

"Rory."

"Jess." They said simultaneously.

"You guys no each other? That's so cool!" Summer said.

"You wrote a book?" she said smiling.

"Yea. Hard to believe, right?"

"You wrote a book!"

"A short novel really."

"Let me see it." He handed her a copy, she flipped to the last page. "543 pages? How is that a short novel?" he shrugged in response. "Jess, you've got such a great brain. I knew that if you could just sit down and stop shaking it around you could do something like this." He blushed lightly.

"Well, seeing as you two know each other," Seth looked at the book, "Jess, you're welcome to come to diner tonight, here's the address." He said writing the Cohen address on a piece of paper. "8 o clock."

"I'll be there. I'll bring you a copy then. And you still owe me an egg roll." Jess said never once looking away from Rory. The egg roll comment went unnoticed by everyone but Rory.

" 'Kay." She said smiling. "See you then." Then they walked off.

"Sooo how do you know him?" Summer asked bumping her hip against Rory's. Marissa and Summer had their arms looped thru Rory's. The girls were going clothes shopping, and the guys to do other stuff.

"Yea. There was some serious chemistry." Marissa added. They were looking at a blushing Rory.

"I knew him when I was like seventeen. It was nothing! And Riss there was NO chemistry."

"Someone's defensive." Marissa said.

"Yep." Summer popped the p.

"Am not."

"Are too." Marissa said.

"Okay, kids. That's enough." Summer said. They laughed.

"Did you guys date?" Summer questioned.

"Yea." And she told them the whole story.

"Wow!" Marissa said.

"Yea. We've been through a lot." Rory said.

**[They've had the 'come away with me' & the ily. Just not the truncheon thing]**

"I'll say." Marissa said. They shopped for a little while talking only about the clothes and that sort of thing.

"Hey Ror?" Summer said. The three walked closer to each other.

"Yea Sum?"

"I'm sorta rooting for you and Jess."

"So am I" Marissa said.

"You guys! There is nothing to root for. We're over. Just friends" she said.

"Liar" Marissa fake coughed.

"Oh how nice, friend." Rory said, trying not to laugh. They enjoyed them selves, talking, and laughing. Then they met the boys back at the Cohen's house. The guys were already in the pool house hanging out, the girls went into the main house. They saw Haley standing there. "Oh my God! Haley!" Marissa yelled when she saw her.

"Haley!" Summer yelled. The girls ran over to hug her. Then Haley noticed Rory.

"Who's your friend?"

"That's Rory. Logan's girlfriend." Summer said. She went on to tell the entire story (including Jess).

"Wow!" Haley managed. "And why didn't I know my favorite nephew named Logan was in town?"

"I don't know. Let's go see them!" Marissa said. So the girl's made their way into the pool house.

"Knock. Knock" Haley said, as the girls walked in.

"Haley!" Seth said running over to hug her. The rest of the guys made there way over to. They all hugged each other. Introductions were made.

Sandy and Kirsten called to say they wouldn't be home for dinner.

"So we're ordering in?" Seth questioned. Everyone agreed it sounded good. Then after a few minutes of discussion they decided on Chinese.

"Wait. What about Jess? Does he eat Chinese?" Summer asked.

"Yes. He LOVES Chinese. Get him that chicken," she pointed to something on the menu.

"Well, how 'bout this, we will just order like five of everything. Sound good?" Haley said.

"Sounds perfect." Rory said smiling.

"Do you think your mom and Luke would like to come?" Ryan asked.

"Where there is food there is Lorelai." Tristan said.

"Okay, then. Someone can call to see if they have plans." Seth said.

"I got it." Tristan said taking out his cell phone. "Hey Lorelai. Yea it's my new number. Will you guys shut up about that? Nice. So are you and Luke doing anything for dinner? We were thinking a ton of people and even more Chinese. Okay. Eight. Yea that's the place. Bye. Yea you too, Crazy cat lady."

"Are you ever going to let her live that down?" Rory asked.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Well, my mom was engaged when I was in high school, it didn't work out. So after the breakup there were some cats out side of our house, so she was going on and on about how she would end up one of those crazy cat lady's with no men in her life. And she told me and Tristan about it, and he has yet to let her live it down." Rory explained.

"Wow." Seth said.

"Yea. And Ror left out the worst part out." Tristan said.

"What did she leave out?" Summer asked.

"The guy, her mom was engaged to, was our English teacher!" he laughed.

"No way!" Marissa shouted. Everyone laughed.

They ordered dinner.

* * *

Wat did u think? The dinner will be next ch! can u wait!?! hehe pleeeease review!


	4. Dinner Time!

Dinner Time!

The gang decided to go into the living room. Right as they were sitting down the doorbell rang and Seth called for them to just come in.

"Hey everyone." Lorelai said sitting next to Rory.

"Mom, Luke this is Haley, Seth and Logan's aunt. Haley this is my mom, Lorelai and her fiancé Luke." They said hi, as did everyone else. Then Rory remembered something, "Mom, Luke. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Should we give you guys a minute?" Summer asked.

"No, it's okay." Rory looked at her mom and Luke, "Jess is coming to dinner."

"Jess who?" Lorelai asked.

"MOM! You know Jess who."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Where did you see him?"

"You know the book signing we were going to?"

"He was there? Huh. He always liked reading."

"No. Well I mean yea he did, but he's the author that we went to see. I didn't know till we were there." Rory explained.

"He wrote a book? Wow. That's amazing. I can't wait to see him again." Luke said clearly happy.

"Wow. Nice one Tristan." Lorelai said.

"What? I didn't know it was him." He defended.

"Un-huh." Lorelai said. Then the doorbell rang. Rory jumped up to answer it.

"Hey!" Rory said.

"Hey." Jess said, smiling.

"Wait. Who are you and what did you do with Jess Mariano?" Rory said.

"What? It's me Ror." He answered, confused.

"But you are smiling. Jess never smiles." She said.

"You haven't seen me in a long time. You don't know me." He answered.

"Really? So have you made it to the end of the fountain head, yet?"

"That's not fair. That woman is a political nut, and everyone knows that." Jess defended. It was always easy for them to talk about anything.

"Hey Mariano!" Tristan yelled breaking them up.

"Hey DuGrey!" Jess said smirking at him. He walked in and was introduced to everyone. "Lorelai." Jess said, not expecting her to be there, she hates him.

"Jess." She said in greeting.

"Jess! How ya been?" Luke broke the intense stare down.

"I've been good. You?"

"Good. I'm engaged to Lorelai."

"Congrats."

"Thanks." There was a knock and Rory opened it to the delivery guy from the Chinese place. Seth stood up and got some money and Rory carried in the food, at least what she could carry.

"Now before anything let me do this. It will be very ceremonial, Jess."

"What's that?" Jess asked. Rory reached in the bag and pulled something out.

"I don't want to be in your debt, any more." She said and handed him an egg roll. He laughed.

"Thank you, Rory."

"I'm confused. Why did you give him an egg roll?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, when I was talking Jess into having dinner with grandma-"

"You mean the dinner with Adolf that went horrible?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, that one. Well anyway, I promised him I would let him borrow a book I was reading and give him an egg roll." Rory said.

"Actually you promised me five dollars too." Jess said smiling at her.

"Yea, but we decided I um covered it." She said.

"Yea, I still disagree that that kiss was worth five dollars." Jess said causing Rory to blush, Logan and Lorelai to get mad, and Summer, Marissa, Haley, Seth, and Ryan to laugh.

"Hey! It was and you agreed to it." Rory defended.

"Whatever. And I never told you how I got the black eye did I?" Jess said.

"Yea you did. The baseball hit you." Rory said.

"Wait. That's what it was?" Luke asked.

"No, that's what I told her. It was to embarrassing." Jess said.

"What happened then?"

"Nobody can laugh." They all promised. "I got beaked." He said pouting. Logan laughed at him.

"You what?" Rory asked.

"A swan okay! It beaked me!"

"You poor baby." Rory said biting back laughter.

"That swan was vicious!" he defended.

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Rory said.

"You promised, no laughing."

"We're sorry aren't we?" Rory said, everyone agreed.

"I'm not." Apparently Logan didn't agree.

"That's nice, man." Tristan said to Jess, ignoring Logan.

"Yea, thanks. I tried to get revenge."

"Yea. Jess made me go out with him onto the lake, with a baseball bat!" Luke said.

"No!" Seth said.

"Yea."

"Hey! If you were beaked you would want revenge too!" he defended.

"That's enough picking on Jessie!" Rory said.

"Don't call me that." Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature." He responded. They passed out the food.

"This Chinese is SO good!" Lorelai said.

"Yea, we have to come see them all the time." Rory said.

"Oh, so you're going to come visit us for the food not for the company? How nice." Marissa said. Rory laughed.

" So Jess, how long have you known Rory?" Summer asked.

"Summer!" Rory yelled. This made Summer and Marissa laugh.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked getting jealous.

"Nothing, just something that happened while we were shopping." Marissa said.

"Un-huh." Lorelai said.

"Um, I've known her since we were seventeen." Jess answered.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yep. We hit it off immediately." Jess said.

"Well, I wouldn't say immediately." Rory said.

"I am offended, Gilmore." Jess said.

"Well, we didn't actually talk until-"

"I asked you to bail out your window with me?"

"What?" Lorelai, Luke, Marissa, and Summer asked.

"At his welcome to town dinner, he came into my room and asked me to bail from the window." Rory explained.

"Yea."

"But I don't consider that actually talking."

"Fine. You called me Dodger the next night. I mean you giving me a nickname, sounds friendly to me. And I was so good, I knew what it was from instantly." Rory laughed.

"Wait. Did you say Dodger?" Marissa asked.

"Yea?" he answered confused as to why it was relevant.

"You wrote a book about her? That is SO romantic!" Marissa gushed.

"Wait. This guy wrote a book about you, Rory?" Logan asked.

"Well, I haven't read it but from the title I guess so." Rory answered.

"What is his book called?" Lorelai asked.

"_Her Dodger his home town princess_." Rory gushed, smiling.

"Oh." Was all Rory could manage.

"Speaking of, here is your copy, Ror." Jess said pulling the book from his back pocket.

"Why the hell did you keep it there?" Logan asked.

"He always has a book in his back pocket," Rory explained as she flipped the book open to see what he had wrote for her, she saw the dedication and read it, _'To the blue eyed beauty that changed my life by saying two words, Goodnight Dodger. Without her I wouldn't have come close to writing a book. She was wrong about one thing though; she should know what it was. Bid-a-basket festival anyone?' _Rory smiled at reading the dedication and realized she was crying.

"What's wrong Hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. The dedication is beautiful, Jess." Rory said looking at Jess for the second part.

"It's the truth." Jess replied smiling, Rory flipped through the book and saw he had wrote in the margins.

"I love it! Thank you. Now I know the thoughts of Jess Mariano." Rory said smiling a huge smile.

"You already knew his thoughts." Jess answered.

"By the way, you're wrong about me being wrong." Jess laughed, he knew that was coming.

"No, I'm really not." Jess answered.

"Yes, you are. Hemmingway is good for curing insomnia but that's about it."

"But Earnest has only said nice things about you." Jess replied smiling at her.

"You two have to quit confusing us." Ryan said.

"How 'bout this, I'm going to be in the hollow for a signing and you guys can all come to it" Jess suggested, "I'll give you all free books, it will explain it all." Jess suggested.

"Sound great. We wanted to see Stars Hollow anyway." Ryan said. Jess told them when it would happen. They were given directions to Stars Hollow. They finished eating and were sitting and talking.

"You know Rory I never did see your withering stare." Jess said.

"I know. And you never will." Rory replied.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Seth asked.

"Do you have cones?" jess asked.

"Yes." Seth replied.

"Then I want ice-cream. It's always better in cones, right Ror?" Jess said.

"Yea sure. That was an unforgettable tutoring session." Rory replied.

"You mean the one where Jess wrecked your car?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes mom. But it wasn't Jess' fault. It was the furry animal's fault." Rory defended him.

"Was he driving?"

"Yes, but that animal ran in front of us so he swerved."

"Why were you out any way? Weren't you supposed to be at the diner?"

"I guess, but we wanted ice-cream and Luke's didn't have any cones. And I'm the one who wanted to keep driving and not go straight back to the diner." Rory said to her mom.

"Hey Rory why don't you and Jess come help me get the ice-cream?" Ryan said.

"Sounds good, Ryan." Rory said grabbing Jess' hand to pull him up.

"You didn't have to defend me." Jess told her.

"I know, but I hate it when people blame the wreck on you." Rory explained. They had their ice cream; Lorelai let it drop, for now. Everyone joked and !H


End file.
